A True Domination
by TRikiD
Summary: Wander finally remembered the loud boom, and quickly noticed that Dominator's ship had been torn in half by her own drill. Wedged between the drill and a burning wall was none other than Dominator, and just the sight of her being on the receiving end of danger for once sparked a new feeling within Wander.


**Rated T for violence and adult language.**

* * *

A True Domination

The end of the galaxy was truly nigh. The last planet was below Dominator's merciless drill of destruction, the survivors of the galaxy gathered in fear of the uncertainly of how much longer they would live, and Wander suffered the must internal pain when he watched helplessly with a great view from Dominator's ship; she simply toyed with them all by inching her drill up and down, just trying milk as much terror out of them as possible before ending their lives for good. And Sylvia was no exception, even though she gained a front row seat as well; some of Dominator's bots grabbed Sylvia's four limbs, her neck and her tail and held her down with a vice grip. As the Zbornak was only able to struggle and stare up at the doom above her, her oxygen quickly depleted due to the force that grew tighter around her throat.

"Sylvia! No!" Wander shouted at the top of his lungs, struggling to break free of his icy imprisonment, but to no avail. Dominator's laughter then grew more in volume, as she swept the trapped Star Nomad up in her claws and forced his gaze down upon the small planet below.

"I thought it'd be wrong of me ta not let you have a _better view_ of your best fwiend's death before yours," Dominator pointed out while pushing Wander's face against the window, even causing some bruising.

"No…no, you can't do this! I _know_ there's something good inside you! Please, just let me help!" Wander begged, but his pleading fell upon deaf ears.

The maniacal look in Dominator's crimson eyes only brightened, and her grin stretched, "No, _you're_ the one who needs help with realizing who's gonna win today. Why don't I give you a hand?"

Almost immediately, Wander could feel the temperatures within Dominator's hold on his neck rise, which effortlessly melted away the ice. The orange helper was instantly exposed to Dominator's fiery grip, and he writhed and gagged as her hold on his throat grew ever tighter like that of a constricting python. Most of his fur and flesh was easily burned off, and her glowing lava seeped into his new wounds, and blood curdling screams immediately burst from Wander's mouth while tears fell forth just as fast.

Wander's world began to go dark, as pulsing shadows increased with each heartbeat, for he knew his chances of surviving were slim to none. He soon figured that his only fighting chance would be to claw at her lava-like hold, but his hands were instantly burned and covered in lava like frosting.

But just as the world around Wander became pitch black, an unexpected light suddenly began to shine. For as soon as Dominator finally threatened to destroy the planet with her drill, with Sylvia in the center of it all, an electric green shield erected itself and halted the drill's movements. The beacon of the shield was none other than Lord Hater, and his army of Watch Dogs soon burst onto the scene while firing lasers at Dominator's bots, ultimately saving Sylvia before she nearly blacked out as well.

"You…you guys*hack*…s-saved my life?" Sylvia coughed in surprise while rubbing her sore throat.

"Don't get used to it! This is a one-time stop-the-badder-bad-guy thing!" Commander Peepers demanded and ran up to the Zbornak to defend her, but she quickly stood and locked eyes with the commanding eyeball. Locking their fists together soon after, the two worked together by throwing each other around like nunchucks, fighting against Dominator's army one bot at a time.

Dominator was furious. Her hopes of destroying the last planet and the last survivors were instantly crushed when Hater and his pathetic army and attempts to stop her showed up, and she wasn't having it. After all, it was her job to destroy others' dreams, not the other way around. In a blind rage, Dominator grunted and threw Wander across the room; his small body bashed against a wall, and a few subtle cracks could be heard before he plopped down on the floor like a rag doll.

The Star Nomad lay there, unmoving as the singed fur, or what was left of it, around his neck continued to let off smoke, and his open wounds were as black as charcoal from being burned so deep. The agony he felt, mentally and physically, sent him into shock; his muscles began to twitch, blood trickled from his mouth, and veins in his eyes swelled like ever-growing red roots.

"How is this fucker doing this?! He's a terrible bad guy!" Dominator seethed with anger, as she rapidly pressed buttons and flipped switches to stop Lord Hater, but nothing worked. But it wasn't long until she formed an idea, and a flawless one at that. The best way to get rid of an enemy is to get under their skin—or bones in this case.

Meanwhile, Wander's consciousness soon came flooding back, but it was more like a dark and brooding void instead of his usual bright and happy mindscape. Just like in the real world, Wander was gravely injured in his own mind, so he struggled to find a way out. But for some reason…he didn't need it. And not even need it, he didn't want it. There was something about this part of the mind that was just so comforting, despite how unfamiliar it was to him.

The dark void was suddenly shattered, though, when a thunderous boom erupted around him. Wander then came to, taking in a lungful of air with a deep gasp, and his body started to writhe and twitch again from the shock of all the pain; although, slowly but surely, Wander became numb to the pain, and instead could only feel his thoughts, his desires—and his hatred. Wander couldn't possibly explain what came over him, but he soon rose to his feet with a new goal.

Glancing down, Wander took in his unsightly new appearance; a ring of tainted flesh formed on his neck and chest, his hands and forearms were now without fur, too. He then looked around to find that his vision has changed, for everything was blood red, and it wasn't because of the fiery explosions happening all around him.

The explosions. Wander finally remembered the loud boom, and quickly noticed that Dominator's ship had been torn in half by her own drill. Wedged between the drill and a burning wall was none other than Dominator, and just the sight of her being on the recieving end of danger for once sparked a new feeling within Wander.

"Ugh, how is this happening?! They're just a bunch of dumbasses! Bots, help me!" Dominator shrieked while pushing against the drill to escape, but her efforts were futile. And even when she called out to her bots to help, they were too distracted by running around with their metal on fire, or they were already dead.

"Fine! I don't need you! I don't need anybody!"

"Now, that's the biggest pile of bullshit I've ever heard in my entire life, and that's comin' from _me_ ," a sinister yet sweetly familiar voice informed, and Dominator's eyes popped wide when Wander himself climbed up onto the drill. Even though he was such a short creature, Wander seemed to tower over Dominator as he approached her, and she certainly felt small under his blood red gaze; there was even a mixture of lava and his tears that ran down his face, creating hardened, blackened tears, just like that of Dominator's.

"I know for a fact that everyone needs someone, and literally just a second ago, you were callin' fer help—like a baby cryin' for its mama," Wander went on, but the sweetness in his southern accented voice was gone, replaced by a dark growl. As soon as he was close enough, Wander got down on one knee to get eye level with Dominator and reached a hand out to lift her chin.

"Get away from me, you dork! You're so weird and pathetic!" Dominator snapped and whipped her head away, to which Wander's glare turned to that of surprise.

"But I finally get it, Dominator. You _needed_ us. I have Sylvia, Hater has Peepers and the Watch Dogs, and hell, that princess even has that bestiality relationship with that fuggin' dragon! But you—you're all alone up here. And ta me, that's just the saddest thing ever."

"Sh-shut up! I'm not alone! I-I…I've got my bots! Yeah!"

"Really? 'Cause it looks like under all _your_ bad decisions, they're all dead."

"Oh, just get away already! I already told you, I don't need anyone, and I sure as hell don't need any help!" Dominator continued to wriggle between the wall and the drill. But as seconds past, more and more explosions sprinkled all over the ship and its interior.

"Ya know, you're right. Then again, this ship don't look like it's gonna last much longer, and you don't look like you're gettin' out on your own anytime soon. So, I guess I'll be goin'."

Wander stood and turned, only taking a few steps away before stopping to glance back at Dominator one last time; after pulling a bottle of Orbble Juice out, the top half of his face was framed by the lip of his hat, but his wicked smile was quite visible.

"Heh—it's funny. Of all the times you refuse a helpin' hand, you chose _now_. Then again, it's not like there were any in the first place, right?"

Dominator only had a split second to register the cruel irony in Wander's tone before the entire ship finally exploded in a fiery inferno, leaving nothing behind to remain in one piece or to live to tell the tale. And that included Dominator. The galaxy's survivors watched the explosion from below, and cheers quickly emitted from them once they realized that their enemy was finally gone. But there was one who wasn't cheering or smiling.

Sylvia's eyes welled up with tears and her lip quivered, for she feared the worst of her best friend having just been killed. The Zbornak eventually dropped to her knees, and soon began sobbing into her hands, praying and begging to the heavens that Wander would somehow still be alive. But while her vision was blurred by her hands and hot tears, she failed to notice the round object slowly descending from above.

"Aw, don't cry, Syl!"

The said Zbornak instantly perked up when she heard that sweet and kind voice, and she gasped when she looked up to find Wander floating down in an Orbble Bubble; the injuries on his neck, chest and arms were quite obvious, but he was otherwise still in one piece. It was enough to get Sylvia smiling and laughing again, as she jumped up and pulled Wander out of the bubble to embrace him.

"Ow! Ow, ow, ow!" Wander seethed through clenched teeth when she wrapped her arms around his burnt neck.

"Oh! Sorry, sorry!" Sylvia exclaimed and quickly yet carefully set Wander down, and her smile turned into a frown when she got a better look at his wounds, "Jesus, what did that monster do to you?"

"Well, she pretty much caught me and tried ta kill me, but it wasn't _all_ her fault. I shouldn't have run off on my own, and I'm real sorry. Can you forgive me?" Wander explained, his head sulking in great shame as he looked up at Sylvia with those innocent eyes.

"There's nothing to forgive, Buddy. And now that Dominator's dead, all that hatred and evil is gone for good, too. We can live our lives normally with a clean conscience now."

As clear as the sincerity in Sylvia's voice was, Wander mentally flinched, as his head sulked even more, "Y-Yeah…no regrets here. Everything's all better, and it's thanks ta us—ta _all_ of us."

Wander outstretched an arm to the still-cheering survivors around him, to which Sylvia glanced around and smiled contently at the outcome of their victory. True to Wander's word, everyone was alive and well because of their efforts and teamwork. But even with the thought of a new galaxy for them to revive, and with the obvious fact that Lord Hater will try to conquer it, too, Wander was the only one who simply couldn't savor this victory.

Or more like he didn't want to. He had to live with what he did Dominator, while everyone else would remain completely oblivious to what truly happened, despite the fact that everyone wanted her dead from the beginning. It just didn't feel right because, for once—he chose not to help. And with that thought, while Sylvia was still distracted by the all-around happiness, Wander took a skyward glance at the black cloud of smoke that was once Dominator's ship; for a few seconds, his eyes were crimson as they remained on the aftermath of Dominator's demise, but they were back to their normal, innocent whiteness after he blinked and looked back down with regret.

* * *

 **I may or may not continue this. Lemme know what you guys want, and I hope you enjoyed!**

 **Also, I DO NOT own the cover art for this, but I couldn't find the name of the owner.**

 **Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


End file.
